Make me complete
by OnceDream
Summary: Yami meets a young man with cat ears and a tail. The mysterious person refuses to leave his side, not that he wants him to. Oh definitely not. YxY
1. Finding you

This is my first Yugi x Yami story and in English too :D

**Speaking:** "bla bla"

**Thinking:** 'bla bla'

.

.

The sun started to go down behind the trees and the sky shifted to shade of orange. A young man in his early twenties sat in the grass with a drink in his hand and enjoyed the view. The man's name was Yami. Yami was a handsome man. He has a sun kissed tan skin and with the combination of his black star-shaped hair with purple tips, and blond locks and some of the locks even goes upwards, makes strangers turn their heads in admiration and sometime drool over him. It's not helping much that he has leather pants and top that gives away his elegant forms. But when they see his bloody red eyes they stare in fear. Some say he's related to the devil, people can be so mean sometimes. But Yami doesn't care, he like to be alone.

The sun disappeared behind the trees and a cold wind started to blow. It was time to go inside so the young man drank the last of his drink and stood up. He took a last look over the beautiful hill and the view made him smile. This place was perfect, the flowers bloomed in all the colors of the rainbow, the grass was bright green , the birds sang and sometimes a couple of deers went by. But the best part was that there's no people in sigh for 5 miles. He loved to just sit and breath in the fresh air. He was truly happy, or so he thought. Deep inside he could feel a pain in his heart, something was missing, but what? He had everything he wanted, how could his heart not feel complete? The wind started to blow stronger and it snatched Yami out of his thoughts. He turned around and went to his house.

His house was not far away, just 5 minutes of walking and he would be home. It was easy for him to find the house in the thick forest because he had walked around so many times that he could recognize exactly where he was. But if someone else would go through the forest that person would definitely be lost for days. His mother would say that that he lived in the middle of nowhere, or if she had been alive to see him now she would have said it. But she is dead and his father as well. They died in a car accident almost a year ago. It's sad, but if he should be honest he doesn't miss them so much. Yami grew up in a rich family in Egypt. His parents worked all day and had no time for him. He has no siblings and no friends. The friends he had was only lying and spreading rumors behind his back. It was hard for him, but eventually he found it easier to just be left alone. When his parents died he inherited their fortune. Yami decided that he wanted to start a new life so he moved from Egypt to England. He bought a house on the countryside so he could be all alone. The nearest town was 15 miles away.

The red colors of the house could be seen between the trees and soon he would be home. He would be all alone in his beloved house playing a board game by himself, just like he liked it. Or so he thought...

.

.

"Yami...can you here me?"

"Yami...?"

A female voice was calling out for him. He tried to open his eyes, but it was so dark that he didn't know if his eyes were closed or opened.

The woman called out for him again. Yami turned his head left to right to try to hear where the voice came from. It was a calm and caring voice, but when he realized that he was probably alone with a woman in the dark he started to panic.

"Where am I and what do you want from me!?"

"My boy calm down I will not harm you. I have tried to contact you for a long time, but you're so stubborn that your mind won't let me speak to you"

"I don't understand...what are you?" Yami tried to control his anger, but it was difficult.

"Let's just say that I'm not from your world"

Now Yami couldn't take it anymore he wanted to get out from place, from the dark and away from the weird woman. He tried to move his body, but it didn't respond. He was not tied up, but it was like he was paralyzed from the neck and down. This was not god, what the heck had happened? He tried to force his body to move, but it didn't budge an inch. He could feel how the place started to get warmer and pain shoot through his skin.

The woman gave out a small cry of pain. "Please don't fight...not now when I finally get to talk to you..."

Yami didn't care he just wanted to get out of the damn place. Suddenly he could feel a hand touching his forehead. First he wanted to try to get the hand of him, but as the seconds went his mind got tired, he wasn't able to think anymore, his mind was only blank. He tried to open his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. It was like his voice was stuck in his throat. All he could do was listen and feel how the heat around him was slowly going down.

The woman sighed. "I'm sorry, but I need you to calm down and hear what I have to say. I was only able to speak to you now because you left your guard down, I don't know what you thought of to make it go down. But I'm glad. My child I don't have much time so listen carefully"

She took a deep breath and said with her most loving voice "Yami I can see that you're hurting inside. Each day that goes your heart is slowly breaking to more and more pieces. You can't feel complete when you're alone, I know what you need and I'm going to give it to you"

The hand disappeared and the woman's voice sounded distant. "Take care little human, I want you to be truly happy"

Yami got more and more tired at the end he wasn't able to hold his eyes open. Slowly the dark embraced him.

.

.

Bloody red eyes slowly opened. The sun shine through the curtains and made the room light up. Yami just laid in his bed and looked up at the ceiling. The dream he had had still fresh in his mind. He had never had a dream like that before.

After almost half an hour just staring in bed, he got up made a sandwich and sat at the table and just stared into nothing. He blinked a few times, looked at his hands and then on the empty plate in front of him. "Oh Ra I'm going crazy..."He stood up and put the plate in the sink. "Ok so maybe I'm a little lonely...I can get a cat, I like cats" Yami went into the bathroom and he was going to jump into the shower when he noticed that he stood and just stared into nothing again. "Oh come on Yami this is stupid just forget the damn dream!" But it wouldn't leave his mind.

.

Yami looked at the sky through the window, it was a clear beautiful day. A small bird sat on the windowsill and sang his heart out. Soon he flew away and joined his buddies in a tree. Yami smiled at the bird and felt that he couldn't wait to get outside. He threw his blue jacket over his shoulder because you can never know if it's going to get cold or rain. He was particularly glad today, it was the first day of his vacation and he really needed some peace and quiet. Some people would say that he is nuts that goes out in leather and black boots in the middle of the summer, but that's how he likes it. Well no people out hear could judge him anyway, maybe the animals, but they would probably not care about his fashion sense. He opened the front door and went outside with no idea that this day would be totally different.

.

He had only taken four steps from the door when a strange feeling went through him. It felt weird, like something or someone was watching him. He looked around, but he couldn't see anyone. He was in the middle of the forest so of course nobody would be there, but why did he have this strange feeling? His thoughts started to spin around. He wasn't able to stand up straight so he fell on his knees. After a couple of minutes he felt better, but the strange feeling was still buried deep inside of him.

Then a small white light in the size of a grape came from the sky. Slowly it moved towards the man and carefully landed on his nose. Yami was speechless, he had never seen anything like that before. His body started to relax and he felt like a small ball of happiness had opened in his heart. But then the light took of again and floated into the deep forest. Yami just stared for a moment, but then he got up and started to run after the light. First he thought that he run because he wanted to now what that thing was, but then he realized that he had to run after it. Something inside him forced him follow it. It felt like if he had just gone the other way he would miss out on the most important thing in his life.

After a while he lost sight of the light, and he had to stop. He noticed that he was back on the beautiful hill that he loved so much, but this time he had no time for the view. He had to find that floating thing. As the thought went through him the light was seen again. But now there were two more white lights dancing in the wind with the first one. Yami could only stare as more and more light joined the dance. Soon there were hundreds on them and they started to combine with each other. Together they made a big bright light that forced Yami to put his hand in front of his eyes to not be blinded. Slowly the light buried itself into the flowers and faded away. Yami didn't know what to do, for a few seconds he just stood there unable to move. But eventually he forced his body to move forwards. Something was lying between the flowers where the light had been. He froze when the thing started to move. Slowly it got up and big amethyst eyes opened. Yami couldn't believe what he saw, in front of him stood a male human that looked around his age. Or human is maybe not the right word.

His lovely eyes had long black eyelashes and with the combination of his beautiful pink lips made Yami forget how to breathe. He had almost the same hair as Yami, the only difference was that this person had no blond locks that went upwards, instead he had a cute little one that followed his forehead. His beauty seemed to continue forever. He had pearl white skin and sensual curves, there was just one problem. He was totally naked and when Yami's eyes landed on the part between his legs his imagination started to go wild. 'Oh come on Yami pull yourself together! It's only the most beautiful person you have ever seen. You must have died and gone to heaven so stop to stare at this angel now!'The man's body looked human, but on his head he had a pair of black cat ears, and a long black tail was waving beside him.

The beautiful creature just smiled at him and his eyes shine with love. After a while he put his hand gently on Yami's cheek and caressed it. They looked into each other's eyes and they weren't able to break apart. This was meant to be.

Yay my first chapter is done. I hope you liked it =)


	2. The first day

**Speaking:** "bla bla"

**Thinking:** 'bla bla'

.

.

Yami was just standing on a beautiful hill, the sky was clear blue, the birds sang and a naked man stood in front of him with his hand on his cheek. Nothing weird with that right? Yami had no idea how long they stood like that. Not that it bothered him, definitely not. When he realized that he wasn't dead and the person in front of him was real, his brain started to work again. Yami removed the hand from his cheek and took a step back. The man similar to him looked at him confused and hurt. Yami just wanted to embrace him, but he didn't want to scare him.

'I can't let him stand naked out here, I must get him inside' He bent over and picked up his jacket that he had dropped on the ground 'I can't even remember that I dropped it, I must have been too shocked to notice' In one fast move he threw the jacket over the other person's shoulders, as his hands touched the sensitive skin he gave himself the promise that no one would ever lay a hand on this beautiful being. He would protect him with his life and soul. At that moment he was happy that they were in the middle of a forest because if any other person had been around to see this gorgeous creature at this state, he would have to hit him so hard that he wished that he was dead. He's mine..only mine..Yami froze at the thought he had. 'Oh Ra what am I thinking? What is wrong with me?'

Yami turned around and walked away. He tried to gather his thoughts and stay sane. This was not the moment to start to go crazy..

When he felt like he was in control of his thoughts and body again he turned to the other person. The thing he saw made his heart hurt. The man still stood there he had been found, but with a sad face instead of joy. Tears started to come from his eyes and he clung to the jacket for comfort.

'Wait did he think that I just would leave him? I would never do that'

Yami showed him his hand "Little one, it's okay I'm going to take care of you, but first we must get you inside" After a second of insecurity the creature accepted the hand and smiled again.

.

.

Yami was a little unsure what he was supposed to do. On the sofa in the living room sat the man with cat ears and tail that he had found. He had taken him back to his house and what was he supposed to do now? He stared into the wall thinking through the situation and made a note in his head about the things he should do. 'Ok let's start with communication'

When he entered the living room a pair of cat ears shoot up. The man was snuggling into a big red blanket that covered up his nude body. He smiled sweetly as his right hand played with his locks. 'He's just so cute..he would be perfect as a little doll..that would too adorable'

He continued walking to the couch and sat down before his mind started to wander off again. "Hello Little one, can you understand me?" his voice came out a little more forced than he wanted to, but the cute one just smiled and nodded.

"Can you talk?" the creature put his hand on top of Yami's as to comfort him for what was going to come. Slowly he shook his head and Yami's heart sank. He took a deep breath "My name is Yami, do you have any name?" Within a second the man stood up and walked to the table, picked something up, came back and sat down. A little closer this time. He held a pen and a paper from a notebook, carefully he wrote something, looked at it thoughtfully and then gave it to Yami. He took it and looked at it. It was hard to read but he tried to make out what the letters where.

"Y..O..no..U..G..I, yugi, are your name Yugi?" he looked confused, but happy at the man with the big red blanket. He received another cute smile with a small nod.

"Yugi that's a really beautiful name and you can write that's awesome" Yugi shook his head again.

"Wait let me guess, the only thing you can write is your name?" Yami could see on Yugi's face that he was right. He buried his head into his hands and sighed. "You know you're not making this easy, little one"

Yugi giggled at his new nickname as he sneaked closer and hugged Yami's arm. Yami was not prepared for that, the little angel really was really something special. If people thought that he was related to the devil and he was falling for this angel..is that terribly wrong? Yugi smiled lovingly up at him. Well that doesn't matter, no matter what he wasn't going to be separated from this beauty.

"So Yugi I think it's time we get you into some clothes, but maybe first you want to take a bath?" Yami didn't notice the sneaky smile on Yugi's face.

.

.

"Yugi the bath is ready for you"

A small head came behind Yami and rested on his shoulder. This cute creature was surely friendly. Yami turned around and faced Yugi "Okay so I'm going to leave you here so you can take a long and relaxing bath and.." Yami was cut of by Yugi placing a finger on his lips. He twirled his finger showing Yami that he wanted him to turn around. Yami lifted one elegant eyebrow in confusion, but did as he was showed. After a moment he heard the water splash, so he turned back to the tub. In the tub sat Yugi with water up to his chest and covered in a lot of bubbles. Yami didn't now if he should be glad that the bubbles was there or not.

Yugi smiled and waved at him to come closer. At first Yami hesitated, but eventually he sat down on the floor beside the tub. Yugi put his elbows on the edge of the tub and laid his head down to rest on them. They were only a couple of inches apart, he could feel the sweet breath of the angel. The cat ears on Yugi waved back and forth, back and forth. Yami didn't know how, but he knew exactly what the creature wanted. Yami started to stroke his hair and ears. It was so soft. Yugi gave in to the touch and started to purr. 'My dear little kitty cat, you're just too adorable'

.

.

"Yugi..Yugi wake up" Amethyst eyes slowly opened. He made a small yawn and looked into bloody red eyes. Yugi had fallen asleep under Yami's soft touch.

"You need to get out of the bath and dry of"

Yugi just smiled playfully.

"The water is getting cold come on"

Yugi just splashed some water on him.

"Is that how it's going to be, then I'm going to help you" Yami smirked and in one fast move he lifted Yugi out of the bath. At the same time he tickled the cutie and sweet laughter filled his ears. After a while Yugi had to catch his breath, so Yami wrapped him up in a big blue fluffy towel.

"Little one you're really stubborn as a cat" He didn't realize until then that he actually was embracing him. It seemed like Yugi didn't mind. Yami's eyes landed on Yugi's pink lips. 'Those perfect lips..I wonder how they taste like..like strawberries I can bet" He had to stop his thoughts before they got out of control again. He let go of Yugi. "I think we need you to get into some clothes, don't you think so?" Yugi shook his head.

"So you're going to go around naked all day?"

Yugi giggled and nodded.

"That would be so awesome" murmured Yami. Then he realized that he actually had said that out loud. "mmm...I mean you will get cold, so let's go and find some clothes for you" in return Yugi just pouted 'aww come on that's just too cute'

.

.

After some playful argument between them, they ended up in the bedroom. Yami stood in front of a big wardrobe and tried to find some clothes that would fit Yugi.

"Let's see if I can find a shirt and some soft pants or something" suddenly a pillow hit the back of his head. He turned around to see Yugi holding another pillow, ready to throw one more. He pointed at the door and when Yami didn't move he threw it right in his face.

"Okay okay I'm going"

The door shut behind him. He leaned on the wall and tried to listen to what was happening on the other side. It was very quit in there, except from the sound of boxes opening and closing. The clock moved slowly forward, the minutes felt like hours. Then the bedroom door opened. Yugi stepped out and Yami almost lost his breath. In front of him stood Yugi in leather pants with chains around his hips and a leather shirt filled with rivets. He twirled around to show him how he looked and Yami could see that he had made a hole back in the pants for his long black tail.

'Those must be some of my old clothes that I almost never used. They fit him perfectly. Ra he's so damn sexy..'

"You look really nice, I assume that a normal shirt and soft pants isn't really your style" in return he got a sexy wink. 'I'm happy he's not nude anymore...or maybe not happy, but yeah at least he has some clothes on now' Yugi turned around and Yami's eyes landed on his butt 'well I don't know if this is any better...breath in breath out..'

.

.

The sky darkened and the moon went up.

Yami had showed Yugi around the house, he learned that the creature liked games so they played a little, at one time he actually won over Yami. Yami was worried that Yugi wouldn't eat, but that was no problem, he seemed to eat anything.

"So Yugi I have made a bed for you. It's soft and I think you will like it"

Yugi looked disappointed at the bed.

"Oh come on I promise it's comfortable" he patted the man on the head "Sleep tight Little one" As the man left the room Yugi just stood there looking at the stupid bed. He knew where he wanted to sleep and it was definitely not in this bed.

It was the middle of the night. Yami was not able to sleep, all he could do was think about Yugi. The cat-human that had taken his heart. Wondering if he was asleep, if he had a good dream. He got his answer quickly when he heard his bedroom door open. Soft footsteps came towards the bed. The blanket lifted and a warm body crept close to him. He felt a warm breath on his shoulder. This was going to be a long night, this beautiful creature had no idea what he did to his poor body.


End file.
